


A Little Gone

by Avlaske



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nogitsune Stiles, Possessed Stiles, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avlaske/pseuds/Avlaske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after S03E18, the ending scene with Stiles. Slight spoilers, with Scott and Derek confronting a Nogitsune!Stiles, with underlining resentment from previous encounters that may have resulted in who he is up to this point. Squint to see, otherwise it will seem like casual conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Gone

He slips by the crowd gathering at the front door, pulling on his hood and blended in with the shadows. A smirk pulls on his lips.

What does everyone have that no one can lose.

The kid was a genius. Even under the pressure he still managed to find an answer. No wonder he was so prized amongst the mutts. He licks his lips. And what a prize he received. Smart, trustworthy, and human. So much darkness in someone so young. To even defeat the onis with such ease. So much stronger than his predecessor; than his mother.

"Stiles!"

He sighed before turning around with a grin.

"Hey Scotty-boy! Did you see what happened back there? Man, was that crazy or what?" He laughed loudly, faltering only slightly at the intense stare he received from Scott. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Give Stiles back!"

He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? I'm right here! And hey, so's Derek. Didn't we talk about not getting involved with him, or did that just fly by your head like everything else I've said? The man's not good news, or do I have to remind you about Peter? The Alpha pack?"

"We know you're the nogitsune," Derek snarls.

"And there's that glare of his. Always so welcoming. I really don't know what you're talking about. Look, I got to go before you guys get any crazy ideas. I'm really tired, so toodaloo!" He gave them a wave and turned on his heel, ready to depart when a low growl stopped him. He sighed.

"Get out of him. Leave him alone." Scott and his puppy eyes, always so adorable.

"You know, I really wanted to make this easy," he turns back with an easy smirk, face morphing into unrecognizable evil. "If you really know what's good for you, you'll let me leave."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill him. It's really easy. He is, after all, only a fragile human. Oh, but he's not just any human, now is he? He's your human, the one you couldn't protect. But on the bright side, you did get to help the girl, didn't you? Always have been a ladies' man, haven't you, Scott?"

Derek starts shifting. "He won't kill him. He needs him alive. We can take him down now and keep him tied up until we figure this out."

"I won't, will I?" Stiles takes out an army knife and holds it against his jugular, freezing the other two in their place. "Look at you two, already scared stiff for a human boy. Is this the amount of power he holds over you two? You can't kill me without killing him. And you can't take me away without losing him. In fact, you've already lost him." He puts pressure on the knife, nicking the skin beneath it. "You're going to let me go now," he smiles brightly. "Have a good night." He walks away, slipping the knife back in his pocket.

Derek growls and makes movement to follow him, only to be stopped by Scott's hand. "What are you doing? He's getting away!"

"Derek, he's going to kill him!"

Derek turns his glare to Scott. "And what do you suppose we do, let him walk away and go on a killing rampant!"

"No! But until we figure out what to do, we'll just have to watch him. We don't really know he's going to go on killing people. We don't even know what he wants to do with Stiles."

"Fine, but the minute something happens, we'll have to take him down, Scott."

"…I know."

A few blocks away, Stiles is whistling a random tune. "I know I said I wouldn't kill your friends and family if you could solve the riddle, but…" He looks up at the dark sky, "It's a good thing I don't care about promises! But don't worry, I'll take good care of them." He chuckles deeply. "The best."


End file.
